


Heist of the Heart

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Detective Saihara is set to catch the phantom thief for sure this time.





	Heist of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week day 4: Phantom Thief/Casino! I decided to combine these themes, as they fit together nicely. Enjoy!

Detective Saihara radioed in his arrival at the Downy Creek Casino. A calling card left at the infamous phantom thief's last heist hinted that their next would take place here. Saihara assumed it would be against the vault at the casino, but certainty would be impossible until it happened. He was to disguise himself and keep watch of the casino through its night hours.

He exited his car and walked up to the doors, greeting the bouncer on his way in. He settled himself against a wall and scanned the crowd. Everything seemed normal so far. Hmm. 

Saihara sighed and prepared himself for a long night. He was about to close his eyes when his arm was poked. He looked down and was met with a pale face and bright purple eyes staring up at him.

"Umm... Do you need something?" The small boy snickered.  
"Your company~" Saihara couldn't hold back the blush that covered his cheeks.

"I-in a game?" 

"Hmmm, perhaps. Depends if you'll join me."

"Uhh.. sure?" Saihara was thoroughly confused but nonetheless accepted the offer. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the boy's intentions.

A few minutes later, he found himself sitting in front of a chess board, lined with shining pieces. He had spaced out a bit when he was snapped back to reality by the violet-haired boy's voice.

"How about you and I make a bet?" Saihara's golden eyes narrowed.

"What for?" he returned. The boy hummed.

"Your life!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry, that was just a little lie!" the smaller laughed. "If I win, I want you to treat me to a drink. And if you win-"

"Wait... You haven't told me your name yet..." Saihara interrupted.

"...and if you win, I'll tell you my name. How about it?" Saihara's eyebrows furrowed but he shook the hand the boy extended to him.

"Deal."

-o-gaytimeskip-o-

Saihara soon found himself in the most intense game of chess he'd ever experienced. The smaller boy was undeniably an amazing player, but Saihara wasn't about to lose that easily. With great difficulty, Saihara managed to secure a winning position.

"Checkmate." The purplenette's bright eyes widened.

"Woowwww, I'm impressed! Well, a deal's a deal." He leaned across the table to breathe against Saihara's ear. A shiver ran down his spine.

"My name is Ouma, detective Saihara." The boy suddenly jumped back and sprinted across the casino. Saihara stumbled up and quickly followed suit. 

"W-wait! If you're the thief... Then why didn't... You steal anything?!" he yelled after him. The boy, Ouma, looked back as he pulled on a clown mask. He grinned before his face disappeared behind it.

"Silly, I've already stolen something absolutely precious!" He suddenly haulted, causing Saihara to stumble into him. A thin finger was placed on his chest.

"I stole your heart!" Ouma quickly turned on his heels and bolted down an alleyway. Saihara stood still and watched in awe. He lifted his radio and pressed a button to dispatch.

"Uh... The mission has been carried out...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and have a great day, everyone!


End file.
